Perfectly Imperfect
by berniegirl13
Summary: Written for AmzyD for the Lily/James Christmas Fest. Merry Christmas! Summary: James and Lily are spending their first Christmas together, and James feels less than perfect for Lily. Lily feels cowardly for not telling him what she wants. but that's just their perfectly imperfect relationship.


James and Lily sat at the fire place in the common room. It was Christmas Eve and the two of them were spending it with each other, the first time as a couple. James awkwardly put an arm around her shoulder, and Lily rolled her eyes. James could never be good with romance. So she pulled his arm tighter, and put her head on his shoulder. James smiled, letting out a relieved sigh. He hated trying to be good at romance, because in all honesty, he had no experience with love. It was too complicated.

The silence was getting too much for James, as comfortable as it was. He wanted to kiss Lily, but wasn't sure if she'd want him to kiss her. Romance confused him a bit. Of course, Lily seemed to be an expert. She always knew the right thing to say to him, whether he was sad, excited, and angry; she knew what to say. Of course, he always said the same thing, no matter what. "Oh sweetie that's…." he would either say great or horrible. James sighed to himself. Lily was perfect and he was….imperfect.

Lily liked the silence. Of course, she was so used to non-silence, what with Sirius always with James, no matter where they were, that peace and quiet was relaxing. So unlike her normal life. What Lily really wanted was James to kiss her, but she didn't think he would. He was a bit of a coward when it came to love. Lily didn't mind that so much, but she really wanted him to kiss her. They had had only one REAL kiss, and that was when they had decided to get together. All the other kisses were a peck on the cheek, or a kiss on the head. Nothing special. They didn't have so much time after all. They were in seventh year, and both dedicated to their studies. Lily gave a snort at that thought. The only studies James was committed to was studying the Marauders map. Which Lily had sworn she would never tell Sirius she knew about it. It did seem Sirius was in their lives to often, but Lily had gotten used to it. As long as she had James, nothing really mattered.

"Lil," James whispered quietly.

"Yes James?" Lily asked, looking up.

"What do you want for Christmas?" James asked, blushing a bit. He wanted to ask if he could kiss her, but he was too cowardly to ask.

"All I want for Christmas is you," Lily said, snuggling into the warmth of her boyfriend. James smiled. What Lily really wanted to say was for her ignorant boyfriend to kiss her already, but she was too cowardly to say that.

James was seriously considering kissing Lily now. He had a feeling she might want him to, and there was no way that she would let her kiss him first. It would be an insult to his masculinity. He took a deep breath, and leaned over to Lily. Lily sat up, realizing what he was doing, and leaned into him. Just as their lips began to touch, there was an obnoxious sound, maybe a laugh, from behind them. Lily and James turned to see Sirius smirking behind them, with Remus blushing a bit, and Peter and laughing. James and Lily turned bright red, and shrunk down a bit.

"Nice mate!" Sirius said, slapping him on the back. "We'll be leaving, then you two can finish up this!" James and Lily were now a deep shade of purple.

"Sirius," Remus said, half smiling. "Leave them be."

"Yeah Sirius," Peter mimicked. "Leave them be." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"So Lil," Sirius said. "Why on earth are you going out with James? Go out with a real man, like yours truly." Lily bushed, then hid her face in James' shoulder. James rubbed her back with one hand, and slapped Sirius as hard as he could with his other. Sirius yelped with complaint.

"GET OUT!" James yelled at him. "OUT!" Sirius laughed, and then sauntered out of the common room, followed by Remus and Peter. Lily sat up.

"Are they gone?" she whispered. James nodded sadly. "What's the matter Jamie?" Lily asked, teasing him with the girly name.

"It's just…you're perfect!" James blurted. "And I really care about you, but I could never be as perfect as you. I'm just…imperfect."

"James Potter," Lily said sternly. "You are the perfect man. That's why I'm with you, and not anyone else." James smiled, and Lily wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you," James whispered, so soft that surely Lily couldn't even hear him. But that was okay. He might have been perfect in Lily's eyes, but he knew he was imperfect. And that was okay. For now.

In James' arms, Lily felt warm and safe. She loved him with all her heart, but she couldn't say that out loud. She was a coward. But that was fine. For now. Lily looked up and leaned over to James. Finally, their lips met, and they kissed. No interruptions. No annoying friends. It was their perfectly imperfect kiss. Perfect for their perfectly imperfect relationship.


End file.
